The Pink Rose Petal
by Rilixir-CloudBurst
Summary: "What is it that you're running from, what are you hiding..I want to know." TidusXSerah (will contain dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I came up with these wonderful characters but I didn't. Square did therefore; all the credit is to them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The dirty blonde male rolled over on his back and stared blankly at the celling of his dorm room. It was the first day of school after spring break and he had a mean hangover. He should have followed his mind and went home after his Blitz game, but he didn't. He tagged along with Reno and Rikku and didn't get home until 4:30 am. Now he had to pay the consequences.

The dirty blond male kicked the sheets from over his mid-section and slung his legs around the bed. School, he wasn't much of a fan of it for the simple reason, he was famous, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. He couldn't set foot in the school without getting chased down by fan girls or opening his locker without having some love letter attached to it or falling out. He loved the attention and all but those girl's didn't want anything but to use him as a damn trophy.

He laid back on his bed as he remembered the time he took Kuja's advice and tried dating one of those girls. That turned out to be a major mistake. All she ever did was spend his money and flash him in front of her friends just to say _I dated Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes!_ Ever since, he hasn't dated any other girl, too worried that they would just use him like she had done.

All he wanted was a girl that liked him for him. One that shared the same interests, laugh, and just have fun. But no such girl existed, at least not in Zanarkand that was.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to the window where he pulled back the curtains to the morning light seep in. Like a normal day, the streets were always busy, people in a hurry to catch the train to make it to work on time. Children the same but instead catching the bus to get to school. It was the same old routine every day and he'd grown tired of it.

His ocean blue optics glanced up to the giant planet floating majestically just above the large metropolis. When he was a little boy, his mother use to tell him of many stories about that world. Cocoon is what it was called. He remembered that in the story, it was said that the world was run by deities called Fal'cie who were very strict when it came to outsiders. At one point, no one that lived outside of Cocoon was allowed up there because of an ongoing battle with some other lands in the eastern region known as the Pulsian Lands or Gran Pulse.

Like Cocoon, the Gran Pulse region had their own Fal'cie. And during the waging battle, the deities of each world chose the ones they wanted to protect them by branding them with a mark called a l'cie brand.

When the feud died down, the Cocoon government allowed the people of Spira to enter their world again but only with proper identification. He always wanted to go up there and visit, but after another occurrence that had taken place seven years ago, the Bevelle law forbid any Spira or Cocoon citizen from visiting either area. A little girl baring an alienated mark showed up here and nearly destroyed everything.

Many were injured but luckily no one was hurt. Authorities had taken the girl into custody and after that, no one had heard anything else about her. Most think she was executed but really no one knows.

His head turned towards the green digital numbers on his clock to see it read 7:50 am

"Shit!"

He jumped up from his bed and dashed through his closet, pulling shirts and shorts from hangers and tossing them to the side. First day of school after spring break and he was going to be late and hung-over. The blitzer's relentless search through his closet came to an end when he found his uniform. A pair of black slacks, white short sleeved dress shirt, and a purple tie. Tidus took a quick shower and did his usual morning routine before he was off to school.

"7:55." He said as he flew out of his room. He didn't even have time to lock his door. The train had come and gone and the next one wouldn't be back around until at least 8:10. The school was only a block away so he decided he'd sprint the whole way there.

:

The bell had just sounded as he made his way up the stairs of Zanarkand Academy. He sprinted through the halls, cutting around corners and even knocking down other students who were just as late as he was. Finally, he made it to class. Right behind the teacher that is. He tried to dash to his desk as quickly as he could so he would not be seen by the teacher but that failed.

"It would be nice if you were on time to my class Tidus. I hope this won't be an everyday thing for you throughout the rest of this semester." There were giggles and small laughs from his class mates as the teacher gave him a glare while adjusting her glasses on her face. Now he gave her a reason to pick on him for the rest of the time he was attending her class. "No Ms. Quistis, today was the first and last day you'll see me late I promise!"

"Good!" She said then stood up and began writing her name along the board. "Don't think that just because you're a Blitzball player you'll receive special treatment." He parted his lips to speak but decided against it. Who wanted special treatment anyway? That's another thing he despised about being famous. People always singled him out. "Yes ma'am."

He slouched down in his chair and stared off outside the window. He didn't quite understand but he had a feeling him and this teacher was going to be on some not so friendly terms. On top of that he was still very tired, but he knew even trying to shut his eyes would make her call him out again so he tried the best he could to keep his eyes open. There was a light tap to his right shoulder. He leaned back a little and saw Reno snickering and grinning down at him. "You good, man?"

He shook his head. That was a dumb question for him to ask. Reno could be a real idiot at times. "No, this is your fault! If you didn't make me go to that party I would have been on time!"

"But there were hot girls there! I'm sure you didn't want to miss that right!? Besides, it's not like I _forced _you to go. You could have easily said no I would have under stood."

_**Flashback of the Night Before..**_

"_Oh come on Tidus it'll be fun. I'm not letting you duck out on this one like you did the last!." Reno said, trying to persuade his much worn out buddy to join him for a night out._

_Tidus yawned loudly over the phone on purpose, trying to get the point across to his friend that he was tired. It was a long night; the blitzball game was a very close one which made him and his team work ten times harder than usual. Then there were the screaming fans, autograph signing, and running away from the paparazzi. Too much had happened in that one night alone and a party wasn't going to make it any more fun. "Look man, as fun as that sounds, I can't. I'm tired as hell, school starts tomorrow then after that the team and I have to practice for the next game. I need rest."_

"_You don't know what you're missing here. Alcohol and hot chicks! And dig this, they're college girls how fucking awesome is that. Come on man just five minutes. Five minutes and then you can leave. Waddya say? Yes yes yes!_

_Once Reno started a conversation and it involved a question, there was no way it would end until he heard what he wanted to hear. "Grr, fine. I'll be right there where is it?"_

_The University of Zanarkand, now hurry!"_

"Uh-huh, yea I'm sure you would have understood perfectly.." Tidus said as he recalled the events from last night. "Then Rikku showed up making the situation even more difficult!." Five minutes turned into ten, ten into fifteen until he ended up spending the whole rest of his night out. "Next time I'll follow my own mind and resist you and Rikku's pressure!" He yelled which drew the teacher's attention at the front of the class.

"Tidus! Is what you have to say so important that it interrupts my teaching?"

"S-sorry Ms. Quistis i-it won't happen again I promise!" He stuttered, earning laughs from his peers as well as Reno.

"It better not, next outburst straight to the office. Now, take out your literature book and open it to page 300." The woman said sternly while pointing a long ruler at the blond, it being only inches away from his face. Another bout of laughter filled the classroom. This morning was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

He reached down under his desk to grab his book but only felt the wind slip between his fingers. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead and a nervous grin was now present across his lips. The teacher looked none too pleased with his failure to come to her class prepared. He was really screwing up. "Um, I can explain."

"Mmm-hmm I'm sure you can." She said removing her glasses from her eyes. He actually thought she looked pretty cute without them but that strictness was deeply etched in those sharp features of hers. It was scary and a little intimidating for him. "Go get your book and whatever else you need for my class Tidus." She extended her arm towards the door. "Don't return until you have everything now go!"

Like a terrified chocobo she whizzed out of the classroom and down the hall. It was official; he had made it to the top of her shit list in less than ten minutes. Great, it was bad enough she thought he expected special treatment because of his fame, now she probably thinks he's..he didn't even know. He started to think maybe he shouldn't go back. He was already late, so might as well just skip the rest of the day.

He turned down the next hall where his locker would be but came to a quick unexpected halt when he came upon an altercation at the other end. It was nothing new of course just the schools popular crew Dona, Ashe, and Stella picking on some pink haired girl. It was odd, seeing this take place since he knew that girl, well not know her know her but she lived in the dorms directly across from him. She seemed to stay to herself a lot. He didn't even know she attended this school. She barely came out her dorm and when she did it was only to stare up at that crystal structure every night. After that he would see no more of her. He'd see her now and then through his window but she always seemed sad, depressed, and lonely.

Ashe slapped the girl's books out of her hand and Stella pushed her down on the floor. The girl looked like she was near tears while the three girls stood there laughing.

"That's not very nice you know." He said approaching the three girls as he knelt down to the pink-haired girl's side. She looked shocked, but for all he knew it could have been fear. She was probably thinking he was going to bully her like those girls. "You three are awful, picking on this innocent girl. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Oh look it's him!." All three girls huddled around the young male, hugging and hanging all over him like he was some lost teddy bear that had just been found.

The male pushed away from them and they looked a little disappointed. Being rejected by a celebrity was an insult to them. They were the most popular girls in school everyone wanted to be them or be with them. "You don't like us?" They asked in unison."

"No, but I'm sure that's not the first time you've heard that!" He shot at them.

The girl's all looked at the pink-haired girl with a mean look, silently blaming her for the famous guy not liking either of them. The three walked away glaring down at the girl on the floor like they were throwing invisible daggers at her with their eyes. Ashe was the last to walk by. She bent down and whispered something to the pink haired girl that left her with a look of terror upon her face. She smiled a girly smile at Tidus and walked away.

"Stupid bitches." He knelt down beside the girl to gather up all of her books when something swiftly flew around his body and started attacking him.

"What the!? Ah-ow!"

"It's okay Mog, he's harmless. I suppose." The girl said quietly.

"Kupo-po!" The stuffed creature listened and flew back to the girl's side.

"Geez…" Tidus stood up from the floor, rubbing the side of his head where the little creature had attacked him. Judging by the small knots left throughout the top of his head, that thing was hitting him with that pom-pom thing on its head.

"Tidus took a closer look at the thing and was amazed. He'd seen these in stores around town as little plush toys for children but this one was…alive!

"Wh-what the, a moogle?" He reached out to poke the stuffed toy in the stomach but it swatted his hand away with with a mini clock staff that it held within its hand.

"Hmm, interesting little toy you got here.." He passed her books off to her and flashed a heartwarming smile that would usually send other girls in this school fainting or spazzing out. But not this girl. She just smiled back sadly as she wiped away the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "Call him Mog, it upsets him when people call him a toy…" She stood up from the floor, dusting off the front of her plaid skirt and fixing her side ponytail.

"Mog?" He blinked. "Well, hiya Mog, names Tidus!"

"Kupo-po-po!" the moogle crossed its arms and turned its back to the blond male.

"Not so friendly I see.." He said.

"You know, you didn't have to do what you did. It just gives them more reasons to pick on me.." The girl stated.

Tidus drew his attention from the moogle and looked at the girl. She was a head shorter then he was, small and petite. Light pink hair that looked like it would glow in the sun light, beautiful blue eyes that were a shade darker than his own; almost like a midnight blue. Then her features were absolutely flawless. Everything about her was beautiful. Yet, she looked so sad. "Yes I did. Those girls are always picking at someone. No one deserves such negative attention like that. Anyway, names Tidus. What's your name?" He smiled a bright smile again, still holding out the girl's book that she finally took from his hands.

"I know who you are Mr. Famous. Not to mention we have the same Algebra III, Literature, Al Bhed, and Chemistry class as well." She said, ignoring _the what's you name _question and began walking down the hall. Tidus followed right at her side.

"_Do_ we..?" He said a little bit surprised that they both had the same classes. He almost thought that today was her first day here. How come he never knew that? He knows everyone in the entire school, but over looked her? Shows how much he knew, and this girl was hard to miss with her bright pink hair. "I-I knew that." He tried to say as coolly as possible but the girl just looked at him and rolled her eyes. He laughed and tucked his arms behind his head. "Whaaat!? You don't believe me? I knew you were there honest!"

"Uh-huh." She smiled, and to his surprise it was a _real_ smile. Not that smile she presented to him just moments ago but an actual smile she was glowing. "Alright then, where do I sit in Literature class?"

That was a much unexpected question, and he knew he couldn't answer it either. But it wouldn't hurt to try would it? "Ah-ah I know this one don't tell me hmm…" He tapped the side of his head with his index finger as he thought long and hard. "Ah-ha!" He shouted, raising his index finger in the air. "You sit in the back, right next to Baralai. Go on, tell me I'm right!" He said cheerfully!

The girl couldn't help but to laughed a little at the male his cheerfulness and hyper personality was really cute, and so was he. "Wrong!" She inched closer to him to where the dirty blond male was forced to take some steps back until he was up against the locker. He swallowed, feeling a small crimson blush creeping up his neck and spreading to his cheeks. "I sit between you and Rikku, right in the center row. P.S." She gave his forehead a light pluck. "You're blushing." She pulled away and turned her back sighing softly.

Tidus covered his cheeks and pulled away from the locker. "I-I knew that.." He said running in front of the girl. That smile was gone and was replaced with her normal melancholic expression. "Look you don't have to be nice to me alright. I'm fine with no friends. It's less pressure I have to worry about. Thanks for helping me though, I really do appreciate it, and if you ever need anything just let me know."

She went to walk off and leave him standing there but he quickly grabbed her arm, shocking her. "Well, I'll take that offer right now; we have the same class after all. Let me walk with you, I also wanna get to know you better." He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, a friendly gesture.

The girl turned her eyes down at the floor suddenly becoming lost in her thoughts. She was nervous, It has been a long time since anyone had paid attention to her or wanted to be her friend for that matter. Last person she could actually call _friend_ was Lebreau and at the time she was ten. That was seven years ago. Ever since she came to Zanarkand it was hard for her to make friends. If she wasn't being picked on about her strange hair it was other things. It was an on-going cycle that would never end. She thought that High school would be a fresh start but it wasn't. Even now, in 11th grade, it's still going on. How did she know she could trust this guy? Why was he even giving a girl like her the time of day? He's famous, she was sure he didn't want to be seen hanging around with the shadow girl.

"No!" She shouted and pushed him away. "This is a joke, I know it is.."

"What are you, what are you talking about?" He said giving the girl a strange look as tears started glistening in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Why would she say such a thing? "A joke, why would you think I'd do something so cruel, that's not me."

She shook her head. "Because…" She lowered her head. "It was done to me last year, by_ your friends_" she emphasized. "Kuja and Reno. Look thanks for your help but I don't need it anymore so just leave me alone.." She ran down the hallway sobbing and covering her eyes with her hand. Poor Tidus just stood there dumbstruck at how fast that little event unfolded. All because he said he wanted to get to know her better. He thought girls loved it when guys said that. Apparently not this girl, it sent her off in tears. Either way, he wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

:

"Oh look there he is get him, get him, get him!" A group of girls screamed as they spotted Tidus in the hallway. The male quickly sprinted down the hallway cutting around the corners until he came across the restroom and ran inside. He could hear the girl's on the outside screaming and shouting for him to come out as well as some other unpleasant things that made him shudder. He'd think after attending this damn school for three years his peers would get used to the idea that he was famous and treat him like a regular person like he wanted but that wasn't happening anytime soon. He sat down against the door and sighed, it would be a while before they go away and it was lunch time.

His mind drifted back to the pink-haired girl he spoke to earlier. He saw her in Al Bhed class earlier, and even knew where she sat, right next to the window across from Rikku and Lulu. Just in case she was to ask him another unexpected question. He tried to catch her before she left but he was stopped by Mr. Rin. It was no big deal though; he still had Chemistry and Algebra III to catch her.

Another thing that crossed his mind was what she said about Kuja and Reno. What could they have done to that poor girl to make her not trust anyone? It made him a little mad to know that two of his friends were the cause of someone's sadness that just made him look bad. No wonder she ran away. "She probably thinks I'm a jerk too!"

"Uhm, what are you doing in here?"

Tidus looked up to see a familar face, the pink-haired girl was standing in front of him, just the girl he wanted to see. He smiled and quickly stood to his feet "I-uhm…hiding, I was hiding. Wait, why are you in the men's restroom?"

"Oh, god.." The girl snickered lightly covered her mouth with her hand. "Hate to tell you, but this is the girl's restroom." She stepped back and pointed at the wall. "Hence the reason why there are no urinals. Or did you even notice?"

"Gah! I-I was only hiding I wasn't trying to do anything freaky I'm not like that I promise! Those crazy girls were just chasing me so I dipped in here!. You gotta believe me!." He shouted.

The girl was laughing so hard she was tearing up. She leaned her back up against the bathroom stall and wiped her eyes with her index finger. "Oh wow, wonder what the girls would think when they find out that the Blitzer was a peeping pervert?"

"What, no I'm not, I mean I love girls but I'm not a pervert! You're not going to tell people that are you!?" He said. His eyes were wide and worried almost the way a lost puppy would look. She found it cute.

"No, I'm not that type of girl. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.." She smiled for him a third time that day, yet it was still one of those empty smiles that Tidus didn't quite like.

He he sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks.."

She gave a small smile then turned to the sink. Tidus scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hey.."

She snatched paper towel from the dispenser and dried her hands. Her plan was to get out of here as quickly as she could before he decided to ask or conversate any further but she was too late. "Yes, Tidus."

"Sit with me at lunch, I'd really like that.."

The smile faded and she shook her head. "No, I can't Kuja and Reno sit at that table with you and-

"Don't you worry about them." He cut in before the girl could even finish her excuse. "I'll take care of those guys, and just so you know, I'm not taking no for an answer from you again." He smiled.

Well, there was no way out of this one. It couldn't be something bad, she ran into this guy twice today. Could be a sign of something good. But how would she know if she just kept throwing her emotional wall every chance she had. Maybe it was time to let it down for a change just to see how things would work out. Tidus looked sincere enough. "Okay, okay..I'll sit with you."

"YEEEEAAHHH!" He shouted then gave her big bear hug. "Thankyou."

Was he really that excited to hang out with her? She was a _nobody._ Who would be excited to spend time with a nobody.. "You're..really excited..I see?" She said through the short breaths she was able to push out. "Tidus, I…can't…breathe.."

"Oh oops sorry.." He put her down , still having his overjoyed smile present. "So, are you going to tell me your name now? It's been bothersome that I've been referring to you as the pink-haired girl ever since earlier."

She smiled. "It's Serah. Serah Farron."

* * *

**A/N: And done! How do you all feel about where this story is going huh? Yea yea I know it's only the first chapter but I have a lot more to coming so stay tuned! :]**

**Tell me how you feel in a review!**

**Bye for now!.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the two of them entered the cafeteria, all heads turned and everyone was staring. There was even some whispering and pointing. Serah quickly turned her eyes down at the floor. For her, staring always meant something negative and that's just the vibe she was feeling right now; negativity. Every table she passed a student smirked at her or snickered. Tidus didn't notice it but she did. After what felt like eternity, the two had finally made it to the lunch table with all of his friends.

"Hey Tidus, what took you so long, we were waiting for you ya!" A male with flame orange hair said to Tidus as they both slapped a high five across the table.

He sat down while Serah remained standing at his side. To be honest, she was nervous, and felt much out of her comfort zone. The strawberry bonde's head turned to the back of the cafeteria where she'd usually sit and spend her lunch hour. Sometimes other students would come and sit with her but it wasn't out of the kindness of their hearts. It was mostly done to humiliate her. Most of the time it was the jocks since their table was closer to where she'd sit. They'd ask her a thousand and one questions about her hair color, or if an alien from another planet. In one part they were right she did come from somewhere else but it wasn't alienated.

"You know, same old same old running from a bunch of fan girls." She heard Tidus say which drew her from her current state of thought. He then scooted over a bit and motioned for the girl to sit down next to him. To her, the back lunch table was really looking nice at the moment. All his friends were staring at her, well at least the ones that were sitting across from him. Tidus squeezed her arm and gave the pink haired girl a reassuring smile to let her know everything was fine. Somehow, it worked. She was still a little nervous so she kept my head down most of the time while twiddling with her fingers.

"Relax." Tidus said to the girl with a warming smile. She rose her head and smiled back, a little at ease now. His kindness towards her was still up in the air but so far what he was doing seemed real, for now that is..

"Don't act like you don't like it. If that was me I'd be enjoying somethin' like that. Yeah?" The orange haired male laughed but was nudged by the gothic looking girl beside him, who glared very darkly at him. "Only kiddin' Lu, heh."

"You better be, if I ever catch you flirting with anyone else I'll strike you down with Thundaga without a second thought."

"Oooh better be careful Wakka." Tidus said giving him a light punch to the arm. "I'd hate to be you if that ever happened."

Wakka waved his hand at the dirty blonde then looked at Serah. "Anyway, who's your new friend ya!?"

Serah stiffened and swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. Again she felt all eyes fall on her and lowered her head.

"Everyone this is Serah. She's a little shy but I'm sure being around us she'll come out of that." She heard Tidus say his right arm then circled around her side and he pulled her in a little bit closer to him. He looked down at Serah with a big goofy grin and she couldn't help but to smile. "Serah, this is Wakka, he and I play on the same blitz team!"

"Nice to meet cha." He said.

"The dark and intimidating one next to him is his girlfriend Lulu. Careful she might use black magic voodoo on you." He said, scoring a icy glare from the gothic girl. "Only kidding heh.."

Lulu gave the girl a small smile and a nod. She seemed pretty nice but Serah made a mental note to not get on her bad side.

The girl with the brown hair over there is Yuna."

"Pleased to meet you Serah!" She said with a smile and waved at her.

"The blonde bubbly one is Rikku!"

"Hiya there Serah, I'm sure we'll get along just great!" She said cheerfully.

"The one with the eye patch is Gippal."

He raised a hand and gave a wave. "Jano hela du saad oui!" (Very nice to meet you!)

'In English please..?' She thought. Her Al Bhed was terrible for one, so she had no idea what he just said, all she got out of it was oui and she knew that meant you. She just went with it and nodded.

"And, lastly these two are-."

"Well well!" Serah heard a very familiar voice say smugly, completely interrupting the rest of Tidus sentence. Her stomach twisted and fell, She had a really bad feeling about what was coming next. "If it isn't the-"

"Looser!" Reno finished, leaning his elbow against Kuja's shoulder. Serah frowned and looked down at her hands. She had nothing to say, She never did. She was too afraid that if she did it would only make the situation worse so she would always stay quiet.

"You're trying to fit in again?"

"Yea, don't you remember what happened the last time..?" Reno said, finishing Kuja's sentence yet again.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Tidus said. The girl could hear the rising anger in his voice and the crossed expression on his face was even scarier.

"Oh?" Kuja crossed his arms and sat back against his chair with an amused smirked, which seemed to only add fuel to Tidus' anger. Reno mimicked Kuja's same action only he folded his arms behind his head. "I'm sorry are you-" He laughed and nudged Reno's arm. "Are you sticking up for the freak?" The two looked at each other then erupted into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't do-" Just as Serah was about to stand and leave from the table, Tidus grabbed her arm and stopped her, gently pulling her back next to him. "You don't have to leave Serah." He looked at the girl with a smile again, then back at his two idiot friends. He couldn't beleive that all this time he was hanging out with bullies. That wasn't cool. And they just so happed to be two of his close friends.

"You two are asses you know that? She never did anything to either of you yet you treat her badly! If this is how you're going to be, then consider us no longer friends."

Reno and Kuja both looked at one another, puzzled by their friend's ultimatum. Over the freak girl. "You're really going to drop us, your friends that you've known for several years, for a girl that you just met today? Tidus you're joking." Reno said, laughing and nudging Kuja who was also laughing at the dirty blond.

"I'm serious." He said standing up at the table leaning over to the side his soon to be ex-friends were sitting. "Wanna try me?"

Reno and Kuja's jokes had come to a stop when they seen the seriousness in the blond's eyes. Their smirks quickly turned into a serious expression. "You've gotta be kidding me." Kuja said, standing from the table. He looked over at Serah, who still had her head down saying nothing. "Well then, I guess we aren't friends then..." The platinum haired male stepped away from the table and started walking away, Reno right behind him. "Oh," Kuja said, quickly turning around. "Watch yourself..." Was all he said then left the lunch area.

Tidus didn't quite understand what he meant but he didn't care. They had to go. He couldn't allow himself to be surrounded by so much negativity. At the end of the day, if they really want to be his friend, then they will come back and apologize. "You alright?" He asked, looking at the girl beside him.

Serah was everything but alright. He just lost two of his closest friends because of her. she should have said something, anything but she just sat there helplessly and let Tidus do all the talking when it wasn't even his problem to resolve. "You didn't have to do that because of me..."

g we shook his head in disagreement. He didn't take too kindly to others bullying people. It was a horrible and cruel thing to do. So Reno and Kuja had to go. "Yes I did. I don't like bullying Serah it's-" His eyebrows curved upward and his bottom lip slanted to the side. "It's a terrible experience that no one should have to go through." He said and took his seat.

She noticed the change in his facial expression and almost question him about it but changed her mind. It was none of her business to ask what was going through his head at the moment, but it had to be some painful memory or thought. Judging by his expression.

"Kupo-po-po!" The moogle's cries sounded in her ears, making her quickly jerk her head to the right. She smiled and bought her hand up over her mouth when she realized the guy with the eye patch, Gippal was poking at and squeezing Mog's stomach.

"Wow, how is this even possible?" He said and poked at the moogle's face which resulted in him getting soft, fluffly, and unharmful punches to his arm from the moogle. "Ah, fiesty little thing aren't ya!" Gippal laughed.

"Yea well at least you didn't get a full fledged attack from him." Tidus said with a laugh, remembering what the plush toy did to him.

Mog flew back to Serah and jumped into her arms, where he thought was the safest place for him to be.

"Don't worry Mog, they won't hurt you." The pink haired girl stated as she nuzzled him against her neck.

:::

The rest of the day seemed to had breezed by after lunch. And as odd as it was, the rest of Serah's school day had gone quite well. She reached up in her locker and pulled from it the books she would need for tonight's homework as well as studying, then, closed it behind her, and headed out of the school.

"You seem very happy Kupo!" Mog stated to the girl as he floated beside her. He was absolutely right. She felt happy for the first time in a very long time. She had met and got to know some really nice people during school today and it was all thanks to-"

"Hey, need someone to walk home with?"

Tidus. Said male was walking her way and joined her at her side."Sure Mr. Famous, I don't mind." She said cooly. "But shouldn't you be worried that the Paparzzi will run after you?"

He shrugged. "I have a back street that I take every day to avoid that. Com'on!" He grabbed the girl's arm and started in the direction that would keep them away from the media.

"So Serah. Serah, Serah." He said with a growing smile as he tucked his arms behind his head. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well.." She sighed and glanced up at the sky. She was never too fond of talking about herself. Never really knew what to say. "I-I don't know where to start really." She grabbed her arm and rubbed it out of nervousness.

"Alright, I got a better idea, how about we play the question game. I'll ask a question you answer and vice versa."

She nodded. That was a whole lot better.

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

That was a basic question. "Purple." She responded. "What's yours?"

"Turquoise." He replied. "Favorite food?"

"Riceballs and Sushi. How about yours?" She asked

"Ditto!" Was his reply. "Siblings?"

She was quiet for a few seconds before responding. "None..?" She said in a tone that sounded more like a question than an answer. "None!" She said quickly when she noticed the bewildered expression the blonde male had given her. She chuckled softly then scratched the side of her head. "What about your parents?"

"Divorced." He said simply. "My mom lives on the eastern side of Zanarkand and my dad, I don't know and could care less really. He wasn't exactly father of the year y'know? He was always-" He stopped himself realized he was going on and on and going beyond the question she had asked him "Heh, sorry about that. didn't mean to start rambling."

She chuckled. "Oh no it's fine, I don't mind really. Whatever it is you want to talk about, I'll listen."

He smiled. She was one of the very first to actually say that to him. Other girls didn't care anything about his life. Just the exposure that they could possibly get from dating him. But Serah didn't seem to care about those aspects. She acted totally different. "Thanks Serah."

The two continued their question game, laughing and joking until they reached the school dorms. They turned and stared at one another before parting in seperate directions.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Serah said and started walking for the girl's dorm building.

"Wait one more question!" He grabbed her hand gently, stopping the girl who looked at the blond puzzled but smiled. "Yes Mr. Famous, what is it?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously and his cheeks started to redden. "W-well, I just..uhm.."

Serah smiled and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest with a small giggle. "You just what Tidus?" She found it to be so cute when he blushed and stammered over his words.

"I-I was wondering that maybe you'd like to uhm...g-go out with me Saturday night after my game?"

That was shocking. Here she was expecting something else like can you sit with me and my friends again tomorrow or let's walk to school togethor. But he just asked her on a whole date...a date! She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She still wanted to get to know him just a little bit more. But Tidus was different from others at school. Far different. He dropped two of his friends for her. That says enough. So maybe giving him a chance wouldn't hurt.

"Hmmm...I don't know" She pretended to think over his question then came up with ridiculous excuses just to be silly. "Oh wow now that I think about it, I have this seven paged research paper due for my history class. Then there is the Al bhed dictionary project." She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, dreading it. Not looking forward to that but it has to be done and-"

"Great I'll come get you at nine." He said inturrupting her rambling.

"Hey, I never said yes!"

"So you were going to tell me no?" He said, looking at the girl with very sad eyes.

"Think that's going to work on me?" She said raising her eyebrow at the male. It really was working. "Okay Mr. Famous, I'll be ready by nine."

"Yea!" He did three back flips and landed perfectly back to his feet. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Wow, impressive.."

"Ah..that was nothing! you should see my moves in the blitz pool!"

She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow Tidus."

"Wait, wait!" He called out to the pinkette.

Serah stopped in her tracks and smiled, turning to the blonde again. "Yes?"

"Uhm.." He took his bookbag from his back, taking a piece of paper from it and writing something down on it. "Here!" He ripped the piece of paper from the notebook and handed it over to the girl.

The strawberry blonde took it from his hands and looked at it, quirking her eyebrow. "(B)litz(A)ce?"

He nodded. "My IM, you have one?"

She tore the corner of the sheet of paper and wrote down her own.

"°°Moogle_Girl°°." Tidus laughed. "Cute."

:::

The minute she stepped into her dorm room she dropped her bookbag and laid across her bed. It had been a long and good day for her but now the evening hours were rolling in which meant homework. She sighed and burried her face into her pillow. She hated homework. Especially research homework assignments. Those always killed her. Sometimes she didn't even get sleep when she did them.

"Mog you wanna do my homework for me?" She asked the moogle that was sitting on the window sill.

"Sorry Serah, school work is not my forte. Kupo!"

"Well aren't you helpful." she said then chuckled. She sat up in the bed and grabbed her laptop from her nightstand. Complaining wasn't going to get her work done. she had to do it. "Secrets of The Omega Ruins." She sighed and began typing, she knew she was going to be there for a while.

After a good three hours of research and two hours of putting her paper togethor, she was finished. It was probably two pages more than what the teacher had asked for but it wouldn't matter. "Finally," She fell back on her bed and glanced over at the time. "9:50? Goodness I really need to-"

New message.

Her eyes swiveled down to her computer screen where she seen the new message icon blinking in and out. She moved her finger over the mouse pad and clicked it, up popped the small IM box.

(B)litz(A)ce: Hey what cha' up to?

She rolled her eyes. Just when she was about to get comfortable and relax for school tomorrow Tidus decides he wants to talk.

°°Moogle_Girl°°: Nothing just got done finishing my home work. My brain is fried. x_x

(B)litz(A)ce: Yea I just finished my Trig homework. I hate whoever came up with the formula for cosine and all this other Einestine crap! y'know?

°°Moogle_Girl°°: I can totally agree with you on that. But I just so happen to understand that Einstine crap so if you ever need help let me know. Math's not my favorite subject but I tolerate it just because we HAVE to take it. _

(B)litz(A)ce: Awesome my own personal tutor! :D

°°Moogle_Girl°°: First time is free next is a 1,000 gil fee.

(B)litz(A)ce: :(

°°Moogle_Girl°°: :D

°°Moogle_Girl°°: j/k j/k

(B)litz(A)ce: lol I know. :)

(B)litz(A)ce: So I have a question...if you don't mind me asking...

°°Moogle_Girl°°: Shoot.

(B)litz(A)ce: Is pink your natural hair color?

°°Moogle_Girl°°: Nope its a rinse gone TERRIBLY wrong. See I was originally a blonde but I tried to dye it red, unbeknownst to me, I grabbed pink and well...this is the results...Nah I'm kidding yes this is my natural color. Though I wish it was another color sometimes, I hate it. :/

(B)litz(A)ce: LMAO haha your silly. Well I like your hair...it's a very unique color for someone as beautiful as you.

Serah read the message and her cheeks began to burn.

°°Moogle_Girl°°: R-really...

(B)litz(A)ce: Of course, you're the preetiest girl I've seen. The first time I saw you I was blown away.

°°Moogle_Girl°°: *Blush* You're so sweet...

(B)litz(A)ce: I know, real charmer right? ;)

°°Moogle_Girl°°: Don't let it go to your head.

(B)litz(A)ce: ;) Well imma go now Serah, I'll see you in class tomorrow.

:DD

°°Moogle_Girl°°: Mkay, Good night! :]

:::

The next day was like any other normal day in her school life. She sat in homeroom with her head on the desk, listening to the chattering of the rest of her classmates. Homeroom was never eventful. Only reason they had to attend is because the teacher always had something important to announce or something important to give out. Most of the time it was a hand out from the front office talking about the school dress code, going on and on about how every student needs to adhere to the dress code. It was mainly directed to those who thought they were too cool for uniform, like Dona and her crew. They always came to school in clothes that was way too suggestive.

"Hey psssst!"

She didn't bother to turn her head. She knew it was just some jerk trying to pick at her. The routine was getting pretty old honestly. She could never go through homeroom without getting something thrown at her or someone making fun.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Ugh, what Daemon!" Serah shouted and turned her head in his direction, glaring at him. The male was grinning wide at the girl and snickering. Serah knew he was about to say something dumb.

"How do you make a strawberry blonde have sense?"

She raised her eyebrow. "..."

"Give her a brain!" He held his stomach and slammed his hand against the desk as if the joke was very amusing. It really wasn't

Serah had heard the stupid joke once before. What was funny was that he didn't even tell it right.

"Hahaha." She laughed sarcastically before she glared at the individual and turned away. If he was going to make fun of her, he could of at least got the damn joke right. She shook her head and laid it back on the desk.

The door opened and a tall male dressed in an all white suit with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped into the classroom. Immediately all the females in the class, except for Serah, looked at the man, glints of admiration and lust sparkled in their eyes. While all the guys just sucked their teeth and huffed.

The man gave a small smirk. He knew all the females were taken with him and enjoyed every second of it, but he had to be professional. His job was to teach, not try and flatter the teenage girls.

"Good morning class." He started, his voice boomed through the classroom. He grabbed his tie and adjusted it before continuing. "Today we have a new addition to our class. She's not new to the school just the class. He motioned his hand to the door, and in strut a girl with long blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her eyes were an electric blue color and she had a beautiful ivory complexion. Her choice of clothing was very provacative but the male. portion of the class wasn't complaining. She was goddess in their eyes. All the guys oogled her while all the girls whispered the word "bitch" under their breath.

She was beautiful yes, but only thing about her that wasn't so beautiful was her attitude. "Thank you for my introduction Mr. Shinra." She turned to face the class and just swung her hair and walked down the isle of desks to find a seat.

"Everyone, this is Stella,"

'Stella!' Serah looked up and much to her horror it was that blonde chick. 'Shoot.' Serah pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and held her head down. Out of all the bullies in her school, Stella was the worse. She felt so pathetic hiding away from her bullies but, it was all she thought she could do. She never liked fighting.

"She will now be a part of your homeroom." Mr. Shinra finished. "Now, I'll be right back, I have one more thing to give out to all of you before I let you go, I'll return shortly. Play nicely."

"Kupo?" Mog said and patted Serah on the head. He looked up at Stella who nearly passed by the both of them but she noticed the little plush toy and stopped.

"Hmmmmm..." The sadity blonde hummed and placed her belongings on the desk beside her, though it was occupied by a student, a male student. "Oh!" She smiled seductively and sat down on the males lap, circling one of her arms around his neck while she used her other hand to make small circle patterns on his chest.

The boy was blushing feriously and it was hard for him to breath. "Aren't you cute.." She said in a flirty tone. "What's your name?"

"A-aris.." He stammered.

She shifted in his lap then leaned in closer to the male's face. "Aris? What a sexy name for a sexy male." She commented. "Well, Aris I just wanted to ask, would you mind if I sat in this seat? It's just that I love the sunlight and this desk is bathed in it." She swung her leg over the other side of him and was now sitting in his lap fully.

"Uh-uh-uh...s-s-s-s-sure St-st-st-stella!" He stammered.

Stella smiled and stood from male's lap so he could move from the desk. The quickly gathered his things and stepped aside for her to sit down.

"You're such a sweetheart." The blonde girl said as she looked him up and down and giggled when she saw a bulge at the center of his pants. She leaned in close to his ear and smiled. "P.S. You're pretty big, Aris." She said before sitting at her new desk.

The male gasped as he discovered what she was talking about. Quickly he took one of his books and covered himself before scurrying to the back of the classroom.

The blonde chick searched through her bag and pulled out a mirror as well as some lip gloss and began applying it to her lips. "Hello there plushie." She said referring to Mog "That wouldn't happen to be Serah under that jacket, would it?" She said and continued to apply the gloss to her lips.

The moogle flew over to the girl and began waving his little staff in her face out of anger from her calling him a plushie. "Kupo! Kupo! Kupo-po-po-po!"

"Outta my face plushie!" She said, swating the moogle away.

"Kupooooooooooooo!"

"Mog!?" Serah sprung up but her moogle companion was nowhere in sight.

"So you were under there?" Stella spoke as she finished applying her gloss.

Serah stiffened and swallowed hard. She looked across from her to see the stuck-up blonde sitting there. "St-stella..." She said in a whisper.

"In the flesh." She said while placing her items within her bag. She turned to the girl and glared at her. "So I see you've been involving yourself with Tidus."

Serah leaned against the desk and looked at blonde with a puzzled expression. She wasn't involving herself with anyone. Tidus was just an associate nothing more. "Y-you got it backwards Tidus just a-"

"I don't care what he is to you!" She said raising her voice and slamming her hands against the table. This drew the attention of the whole class and everyone was silent. Stella rose from her desk and stepped close to the girl. Serah fell back against the desk and looked down at the floor. She wanted to speak she wanted too but who spoke back to Stella? No one. "End it.." She grabbed Serah's face roughly and forced the strawberry blonde to look in her direction. "End it, Tidus is mine and mine only I don't share! Understand?" She let go of the girl's face and returned to her desk. "Oh, and if you don't, you'll regret it."

Serah slid back into her desk and laid her head against her arm. What did she mean Tidus was her's? If he was dating Stella then why would he ask her to go out with him this weekend? Was it another cruel joke? Was Tidus playing with her like Reno did? She sniffled and sobbed to herself. She just wished that this day would end now.

:::

"Serah!" Said girl gasped and quickly turned down the other hallway and made a run for it. It was now lunch hour and She'd been avoiding Tidus like the plauge since she had left homeroom. As bad as she felt for doing it, she didn't want to be around him.

The girl turned down the next corner and mistakenly bumped into another student. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted in a fit of rage but she kept running. She felt like she was running from the law or something.

"Serah slow down Kupo!" The moogle called out. She was running so fast not even he could keep up with her and he was flying.

'Tidus is mine...' She remembered Stella's words and her running began to come to a slow. Her breathing was heavy and uneven and she was tired. Her eyes became watery once again. It wasn't fair. Everytime she allowed herself to get close to someone they hurt her. Here she truely beleived that Tidus was different but he wasn't it was all an act and she fell into it like an idiot. "Stupid..." She called herself. "I'm so stupid..."

"Serah!" She looked up to see the dirty blond standing before her. As fast as she could she turned to dash away but Tidus quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let go, let go of me!" She said pulling and thrusting to get away from the blond. Just being around him just made her mood worse. She didn't know why she was crying. She should be used to this type of thing. Everyone did it. It was nothing new. Then why was she so upset. She just met Tidus yesterday. "You're just like them with your lies..." Her heart clenched with indecision.

"What are you talking about?" He almost lost his grip on her hand from all the struggling and pulling she was doing so he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around the girl. "What is wrong with you!?"

"You!" She shouted and pulled away from the male. She coveres her face and backed up against the wall across from Tidus. "You're just like everyone else with your lies...you don't care about me all you want to do is humiliate me...right?"

"What the..?" He walked towards the girl but she just pushed off the wall and told him to stay away from her. "Serah I'd never do something like that to you. I'm not that type of person I swear. What made you come to such a conclusion?" He asked, curious of the girl's accusations.

"Stella..." She said quietly as if she was afraid to say it out loud. "She's your girlfriend..isn't she?"

He blinked. Hell no that bitch wasn't his girlfriend. He'd never date someone like that. "Wha no way!" He wanted to let out a laugh but worried that the girl would feel offended so he kept it in. "That what she tell you?"

Serah nodded with her eyes at the ground.

"Serah, if I was dating Stella, I wouldn't have asked you on a date yesterday. I'm not that type of guy." He circle his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I know there are people that have done terrible things to you but I promise, I'd never do that type of thing to you Serah. Can you trust me?"

The girl pressed her face against his chest and sobbed quietly. She beleived his words but she didn't trust him, not even a little bit. Trust was a big thing and he had to gain it. "I beleive you but I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone so don't take it seriously." She said against his chest. She could hear the soft rythem of his heart beating in his chest.

He smiled and ran his fingers through the length of her soft pink hair. "I understand completely Serah. Trust is something earned not given so I'll do whatever I need to do to earn that."

She smiled a little bit and hugged him back she felt much. Better now that she knew the truth. "Thanks Tidus..."

A/N: And that's that for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next one up by the end of this week or the beginning of the next. Thanks for reading!

Preview: "I didn't...I didn't kill anyone!"


End file.
